Inkjet printing technology has expanded its application to high-speed, commercial and industrial printing, in addition to home and office usage, because of its ability to produce economical, high quality, multi-colored prints. This technology is a non-impact printing method in which an electronic signal controls and directs droplets or a stream of ink that can be deposited on a wide variety of printable media. Inkjet printing technology has found various applications on different substrates including, for examples, cellulose paper, metal, plastic, fabric, and the like. The substrate plays a key role in the overall image quality and permanence of the printed images.
Large format print media becomes more and more popular and finds use in many applications such as wall coverings, banners, and signs of many types that can be printed to create images with one or more symbols, text and photographs. When printing on such substrates, challenges exist due to their specific nature. Accordingly, investigations continue into developing printable media that can be effectively used for large format printing and/or for wall coverings and which impart good printing performances.